


He Used To Love Me A Lot

by JustCallMeCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Title from a Country Song, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeCas/pseuds/JustCallMeCas
Summary: Inspired by the song"She Used To Love Me A Lot", by Johnny Cash
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	He Used To Love Me A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know! ^^

It was nearly two years since the last time Dean was in town. He has left after he and Cas broke. Well, after he has left him because he was too scared of what they could have together. 

He walked near the pub where they used to hang out and he saw Cas through the window. Those two years hasn’t changed him at all. He was sitting alone in the corner and he was looking at his phone with a soft smile. Dean started to keep going, but a thought made him stop. Maybe it could give it a try.  
He looked lonely, but maybe Dean could fix that. Maybe it wasn’t too late and old memories would have win Cas heart. He missed him so much, he was such a fool to let him go. Dean took a deep breath and walked inside the bar. 

“Heya Cas”  
The other man looked up and his deep blue eyes were full of surprise  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah… Good to see you, man”  
Castiel blinked a couple of times and then smiled.  
“Sit down. How are you? Where have you been? It’s been a while…”  
Dean sat down and smiled back at him  
“I’m fine, yeah. I’ve travelled a lot, you know… Sammy, the hunts… I’ve never been stuck in a place for long in this last two years. Now that there are less of us, we should be more careful and help each other more.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’ve done some hunting myself. I haven’t got my mojo anymore, but I try to be useful.”  
Dean smiled  
“You’ve never been useless, Cas” answered softly  
“I don’t know. Once you called me: a baby in a trench coat” he made the quote signs with his hands.  
Dean chuckles  
“Well… I was an asshole back there…”  
“Yeah, you were” he agreed

At the jukebox was playing a country song Dean hasn’t heard in a long time

She used to love me with a love that wouldn't die  
Looking at her now I can't believe I said good-bye  
It would only take a minute to turn back the clock  
She used to love me a lot 

“And what about you, Cas? What have you done in the last two years?”  
Castiel shrugged  
“Oh… Some hunting… Changed a few jobs, I don’t really have much experience. But I’m working with Jodie now”  
“What? You became a cop?”  
“No! Not at all! I do some research, I’m a… what did she said… a police consultant”  
“That’s awesome Cas. Do you still live in the bunker?”  
“No, I… I really can’t stay there after we…”  
Dean felt the sting of guilt in his chest. The sadness in Cas eyes was unbearable for him, as it was two years before. That’s why he left… To avoid and forget those unforgettable eyes.  
“I’m… I’m sorry, Cas, I…”  
“I got over that” Cut him with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes  
“That… sounds good, Cas”  
An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. 

Dean looked at him with a tentative smile  
“Do you remember how good it was back then?”  
A little smile lifted the sides of Cas lips.  
“We have many adventures together”  
“I’m not only talking about that… We were… We were a good couple”  
“Dean…”  
“No, listen… We were good together, we were happy. It’s not too late if we want. We can… spend the night together, take up where we left off. Maybe it’s not too late to start again…”

Dean panicked as Cas stood up slowly. He smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder  
“Yeah, I’m in need of something… But you can’t give me what I need. Not anymore”  
He walked away, out of the door. Dean looked at him while he walked across the street and vanished in the crowd.

He fucked up everything… and now he hasn’t got anything left…

She used to love me with a love that wouldn't die  
Looking at her now I can't believe she said good-bye  
It would only take a minute to turn back that ol' clock  
She used to love me a lot  
She used to love me a lot  
She used to love me a lot ... 


End file.
